


Sniper x Reader

by theREDsniper



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Thunder and Lightning, afraid of heights, freaking spys, i cant think of any more tags, some reference to the tf comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theREDsniper/pseuds/theREDsniper
Summary: You have only been on RED team for a few weeks, and today is only your third battle. you hope that everything goes good and that you do better than you have in the previous battles. But its a stormy day. Anything can happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad. I am not the best writer. I can see everything clearly in my mind, and it is awesome, but when I go to write it down, it just isn't the same. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. It is a request that I did for a friend. I am not sure if I am going to continue it at all after these chapters, but I would appreciate any feed back you can give me. Good or bad.  
> Hope you dont mind the short chapters!

You stand in the respawn room, watching the mercs around you prep themselves for the upcoming battle. You can almost literally feel the excitement in the air. It was emanating from you too. This was only your third battle since you joined the RED team. You did nothing but die in the last battle, so you hoped that this one would go better. 

You were bending over your sniper rifle, making sure it looked ok. As you finished tuning the scope, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see the medic. He was a tall German man who kind of creeped you out due to his unnaturally morbid curiosity. He gave you a warm smile though, and you returned it. 

“Frauline, try not to die so much today. Ok? Maybe do like Herr Mundy does. Find a high spot vhere you can see everything and take out ze BLU’s from zhere, instead of on ze ground vhere you are at a disadvantage, ja?”

You had thought about that many times before. But there was just one small problem…you were terribly afraid of heights. “Thanks medic.” You say as he pats your back and walks away to go talk to the Heavy. 

You pause, thinking for a moment before you sling the rifle over your shoulder and scan the room for Lawrence Mundy, the other sniper on RED. You spot him standing alone by his locker. You watch him for a moment, then walk over to him. 

“Hello miss (y/n).” he says when he spots you walking towards him. 

You smile and give him a hug. The two of you had grown pretty close over the past few weeks since you had arrived there. you were not sure why. You liked the other guys too, but there was just something about the Australian that you were drawn to.

You look up at him, staring at his eyes which were somewhat hidden behind the sunglasses that he always wore. “I…I was wondering…could I maybe stay with you during the battle today?”

He raised his eyebrows. “And why’s that?”

“because,” your face turns slightly red in embarrassment. “I’m afraid of heights. That’s why I stay on the ground and get killed all the time. So I was thinking, maybe if I was with someone it wouldn’t be as bad.”

Lawrence chuckled. “Of course you can stay with me.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “thanks.”

Suddenly there was a huge booming noise overhead and everyone froze and looked up at the ceiling. Turns out it was just thunder. 

“Piss. Of course it’s going to storm today.” Sniper grumbled as he grabbed his gun and put his hat on his head. 

“Maybe they will cancel the battle?” you questioned. 

“Nah miss. They wouldn’ cancel it even if tha whole bloody world was endin’.” You hear the demo man say, and you turn to see him standing next to you, now chugging down a bottle of booze. The signal announcing the start of the battle sounds, and he throws the bottle to the floor and hefts his gun up as he runs out the door. You can see now that it is pouring rain outside and no one seems very happy about it as they all run out. you don’t blame them. Its not often that it rains here in the desert, but when it does, it dumps hard.   
Finally, you and Lawrence run out into the down pour and start moving towards the watchtower. Not a minute had passed and both of you were already soaked, and your feet were caked in heavy mud, making it hard to run. 

Eventually you reach the tower and Lawrence stops, motioning for you to come forward. “you go up first and Ill come up behind ya.”

You step forward and look up, frowning. In reality, the building wasn’t that high, but to you it looked to be hundreds of feet. You reach forward and grab onto a rung of the ladder. It was wet, so it was going to be slippery. Great. That just made things ten times worse…

“Go. You’ll be ok. Ill catch ya if anything happens.”  
You look at the sniper. He nods and smiles at you reassuringly. You begin climbing and Lawrence waits for a moment before he begins following you up, scanning the ground to make sure there were no enemies who would attack either of you while you were in the vulnerable position of climbing the ladder. You move up it as fast as you dare, and soon find yourself in the treehouse-like room of the tower. You sit on the floor, breathing hard, and seconds later Lawrence pulls himself in. 

“That wasn’t too bad now, was it?” he says, smiling at you as he stand up and straightens his clothes and equipment. 

“It was horrible.” You reply, and he laughs. the two of you move over the the window, sit down, and start getting things situated for the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes passed. You were both sitting by the window, huddled together for warmth. You could hear gun shots and explosions, but neither of you could see anything through the thick sheets of rain that was falling. You nearly fell asleep on Lawrence several times out of sheer boredom, but he would always shake you awake and remind you that you needed to stay vigilant because anything could happen at a moment’s notice. you wish you had brought a deck of cards or something. Anything that would help pass the time. You thought that it almost would have been better if the two of you had stayed on the ground. At least you would be getting more action down there, even if you did just end up getting killed a billion times.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was really only minutes, the rain started to calm down. You and Lawrence both peered out the window, relieved that you could finally see what was happening below. You quickly loaded your rifle and rested the barrel on the window edge as you pulled it to your shoulder and waited for a target to put in your sights. You both would take turns shooting down members of the BLU team as they came into sight. one after another.

Time passed and your body count grew higher and higher. RED was steadily moving towards victory, and you hadn’t been killed yet! Not to mention you had completely forgot about how high up you were. It was nice.

“You’re doin’ great (y/n)!”

You smile and give the Australian a thumbs up then look back through the scope. You see the BLU medic come out onto the field to heal the scout who had just had his leg blown off by your teams soldier. You aim at him, but right as you are about to pull the trigger, a flash of lighting blinds you, followed by a deafening roar of thunder. You drop your gun and look around in confusion. You can see that Lawrence is trying to talk to you, but you can’t hear him because your ears are ringing. You point to your ears, telling him that you can’t hear, then look out the window to see what happened. You look to the RED base and notice a chunk was blown off the building and that all the lights, inside and out, had gone out.

_Thats not good._

Soon, the ringing in your ears started to fade away and you could hear things now, though it all sounded a bit muffled. Lawrence looked over at you.

“Can ya hear me yet?”

You nod.

“Good. It looks like we lost power at our base. BLU still looks fine. But that means that our respawn probably won’t work. So whatever you do, try not ta die.” He grabbed his rifle and stood up. “We need ta head back to base. Hopefully they will announce that the battle is over soon so the BLUs don’t keep fight-“ He was cut short when a loud noise range through the room. And this time, it wasn’t thunder.

Before you could even think to turn and see what it was, you felt something slam into your back and you were knocked to the ground, feeling an immense pain shooting through your chest. You had been shot. You looked up at the ceiling in shock as you felt your breathing become labored and your vision started going blurry. You heard an angry yell and looked up just enough to see Lawrence pushing the BLU spy off of the top of the ladder. You let out a cough and your mouth is immediately filled with blood and you turn onto your side to spit it out. When you took another breath, the same thing happened. you started chocking and coughing, trying to get the blood out of your lungs. It hurt so bad, and you just wanted it to end. But respawn wasn't working. If you died, you wouldn't be coming back. 

the sniper’s feet come into view as he runs to you and kneels. You look up at him, and by the look on his face you know you are not in good condition. You hadn’t dared look at it yourself, too afraid of what you would see. You already knew it was bad.

“Lawrence…” You mumble weakly.

“We need to get you to the medic.” He whispered frantically as he took off his red button-up shirt. He lifted you up as gently as he could so he could tie the shirt around your chest to try and stop the bleeding. You cry out in pain at the added pressure, and you know that it wasn’t going to do any good. Judging by the pool of blood you were laying in, you had already lost too much. Lawrence glanced at you with a scared look in his eyes as he carefully stood up with you in his arms and hurried over to the make-shift slide that was used as a quick emergency exit from the tower. You tried to ignore the pain and focus on his warm arms wrapped protectively around you.

“Lawrence…” you look up at his face.

He looks down at you while he runs as fast as he can towards the base. “Shh…we are almost there. Everything is going to be fine. Hold on just a little bit longer, ok?” He pleaded. 

“Lawrence…” you repeat. You can feel yourself slipping away. You put your hand on his cheek and caress it gently with your thumb. “I...I Love…you.” Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you looked into his beautiful green eyes. For the last time. You tried to hold on a bit longer, but there was nothing you could do. The damage that the bullet did to your chest was just too much. Your hand dropped back down and you took one last shaky breath before the light faded from your eyes and you were released from this mortal existence.

“No…” there were tears in his eyes as he looked down at your limp body.

He kept running.

Not all hope was lost…yet. But he had to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a long time. Its been a busy couple of months. Hope you like it! there should be a few more chapters coming soon. not sure how far I am going to get with this story though...

Your eyes shot open wide and you stare up at an off-white ceiling. You notice that you are lying in a…bed? You glance around a bit more, feeling a bit groggy. You seem to be in some sort of medical room. 

This is not what I imagined heaven to be like when I died. 

You look down at yourself and grow even more confused when you see that you don’t have a shirt on and that your chest is covered in bandages.

This really doesn’t seem right…

You suddenly jump when a man appears in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. It takes you a moment to realize that you recognize him.

“M-Medic…?”

“Ah, good! You are avake!” Did he die too, and both of you happened to show up in this hospital thing? 

“Whats going on?”

“I brought you back from ze dead!” he seemed so happy, it was almost childish. He looked at you as he started walking backwards towards a door. “I’ll go get herr Mundy.” He smiled then turned and walked out the door. 

Things were starting to make a little more sense now. You weren’t in heaven. But, now there was something new to confuse you. 

How on earth did he bring you back to life? You clearly remember dying in the sniper’s arms. 

Not a minute had passed when the door was thrown open again and Lawrence came running to your side, a look of complete joy on his face. “You’re ok!” without thinking, he bends over and gives you a hug. You wince in pain, but smile and return the gesture. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

He stands up straight again and looks down at you, grinning. You notice he is still wearing the white undershirt he was wearing when you got shot. The only reason you could tell was because it was covered in your blood from when he carried you. 

“Why haven’t you changed out of that shirt yet?”

He looked down at the bloodstained shirt, then back at you. “I haven’t left the medbay since I brought you here.”

“How long?”

He thinks about it for a second. “you were on the operating table for about…5 hours. And you have been asleep for about 4.”

You close your eyes and let that sink in. “So…you’ve just been sitting here for 9 hours doing nothing?”

“Well…no. I helped the medic during the operation. I had to hold a flashlight for him, because the power was out until engineer finally fixed it about 2 hours ago.”  
Your eyes shot open again when he said that, and your face turned a shade of red. So both men saw you without a shirt on? You still didn’t have one on, but at least you were now somewhat covered in bandages and blankets. You know that it was an emergency and there was no way around it, but it still made you uncomfortable to think about. 

“you ok?” he asked, noticing your color change. 

“yeah, im fine…” you try not to think about it and take a deep breath, but immediately regret it because it hurt so bad. You ignore the pain though and look back at Lawrence. “so, how did he bring me back? That shouldn’t be possible, even with all the technology we have here. Did you know he could do it?”

He shrugged. “This is the second time he has done it, so I knew he could. The first time took a lot longer though, so he must have studied how to do it more since then. He was able to do it quicker on you.”

“Wait, he’s brought someone else back to life too? Do you know who it was?” Even though all of this was hard to believe, you knew the medic was capable of some things that most people couldn’t even imagine and you were really curious, though you would probably have no idea who the person was. 

He chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I do know the person very well…” he paused. “it was me.” He grinned as he watched you to see your reaction.

Your eyes widen in surprise. “No way. Really?”

He nodded. “really.” 

“What happened?”

“It’s…kind of a long story...” he frowned as he looked back on that not-so-good memory. “ill give ya the shortened version…. A few years back, the teams got sacked because Saxton Hale was taken over by Grey Mann. I went back home to Australia, but eventually Ms. Pauling came and found me because she needed help with a mission that the administrator had given her. While we were doing that, we ran into a group of enemy mercenaries who were looking for Ms. Pauling. Apparently they didn’t want or need me though because their sniper shot me. And guess who was there grinning as he watched me slowly bleed out and die?...Our very own medic.” He growled a little when he said that. “I guess at some point he had been hired to work for that team. “

“Anyway, I am not sure what exactly happened after I died, but apparently the medic took my body and got to work. Took him about 12 hours to bring me back. I still haven’t quite forgiven him for just standing there smiling while he watched me get killed. But hey, he brought me back to life so I guess I should be grateful. Even though he left me with these big ugly things.”

He then reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his chest and abdomen where you saw three large scars. The biggest was on his chest and it was in the shape of a y as if he had had an autopsy. The two smaller ones were on the left half of his abdomen. You guess that’s where he had got shot. 

“Wow…” you unconsciously put your hand up to his stomach and feel the scars. They protruded out about an eighth of an inch in some places, and were pretty gnarly. When you realized what you were doing though, you quickly put your hand down and look away as your face turned slightly red. “Sorry…”

He chuckled as he put his shirt back down. “don’t apologize. Its ok.” He smiled at you.

You glance back up at him and give him a small smile. “Thank you…For saving my life.”

 

“Well…I didn’t really save your life. You died.”

“You know what I mean.” You say as you playfully punch him. 

He laughs. “I know. Your welcome.”

the two of you continue chatting for a while longer, and eventually the medic came back into the room and walked over to stand at the side of the bed. he nods to Lawrence in greeting, then turns to you. 

"Hallo frau. You feeling ok?"

you shrug. "besides the pain in my chest and the terrible headache, I think Im doing ok."

He nodded. "sounds normal. here, take zhese. zhey will help ease zee pain." he grabbed a bottle and dumped out two pills and handed them to you. You popped them in your mouth and swallow.

"Hey medic. thanks for bringing me back to life."

he grinned. "Ja. Und thank you for dying and allowing me to experiment vith zhat procedure again. It vent much better this time zhan vhen i did it on Lawrence." You raise an eyebrow. "Anyvay, you are free to go if you vish. you seem to be doing fine."

“Uh, doc? Do you really think she is in good enough shape to leave right now?” Lawrence asked.

Medic gave him an annoyed look. “Seriously Sniper? As soon as I revived you, you were on your feet running around, body slamming doors and vhatnot. And you vere in much vorse condition zhan her!”

“yeah, but circumstances were different then. In case you don’t remember, we were in the middle of a bloody war zone!” 

“Ja, I remember perfectly. Even more reason vhy you should have listened to me and stayed where I had you. You were in no condition to be doing that, and I am surprised you didn’t end up killing yourself again.”

“Well, that doesn’t really matter. If I had stayed, that big ugly bloke would have killed me anyway. He wasn’t happy you brought me back to life.”  
The two of them were glaring at each other now. You watched this with a feeling of amusement, but you could tell things were starting to get heated and you felt you should probably intervene before fists started flying. 

“Hey, guys…stop.” They both look down at you, and you look at Lawrence. “I appreciate your concern Lawrence, but I don’t want to stay here any longer than I need to, so if I can leave now I will.” The medic smiled at you, but Lawrence frowned. 

“Right. Well, if that is what you want to do then I am not going to stop you.” He huffed and leaned back, folding his arms. 

You give him a smile and pat his arm. “Thanks for understanding,” you say somewhat sarcastically. 

The medic wrote something down on a piece of paper on a table by your bed, then looked at you. “Alright. Lets get you out of here if you are ready to go.” You nod. He then grabs the corner of the blanket and pulls it down to the bottom of the bed before putting and arm behind your back and holding your shoulder with his other hand. He starts to slowly lift you into a sitting position, and you wince as your stiff muscles move. Then Lawrence helps you to swing your legs over the side of the bed. You put your feet on the cold floor and start to stand up, but immediately you start feeling light headed and stumble forward. Lawrence quickly catches you in his arms before you can fall to the floor.

“You ok?” he asks. A worried tone in his voice

“Yeah…” you breath out as you rest your head on his chest and close your eyes, waiting for things to stop spinning. 

Medic walks around the bed and stands by the two of you. “You vill be feeling kind of lousy and light headed for a while. You lost a lot of blood. So just take it easy. Lawrence, you should carry her or she might pass out.” He handed Lawrence a bottle of pills. “have her take zhese. Zhey are pain killers. And (Y/N), if you have any problems or somezhing doesn’t seem right, let me know.”

You nod. “Thanks.”

“Ja. Now get out of here you two leibers.” He chuckled and turned away to go do other things. 

“Alright, come on.” Lawrence bent down and grabbed your legs to pick you up, grunting as he straightened, then walked out of the medbay.


End file.
